Mutants Genetic Gladiators Wiki
Welcome to MGG (Mutants: Genetic Gladiators) English Wiki 'FAQ & Help for beginners, read it first' Click on our FAQ to read it 'Campaign guide (need to be updated)' You can find our campaign guide here 'Mutopedia' Here you can have a quick look on our mutopedia Below is a table which showcases all possible breedable mutants in the game: 'Secret Recipe Mutants' The following mutants can ONLY be obtained by crossbreeding specific mutant parents together. It is also worth noting that these mutants are UNIQUE in the sense that they're abilities are different from what they normally would be. *Bushi *Captain Bag 'O' Bones *Captain Wrenchfury *Horus *Interceptrix *Mantidroid *Terrordoll *The Darkseer *The Devourer *Commodore Le Shark 'PvP/PvE Reward Mutants' The following mutants are exclusive mutants which can only be obtained as prizes in PvE and/or PvP tournaments and events. The only way to upgrade them is to crossbreed them with a mutant which shares at least one of it's genes. The mutants below have been awarded in both PvE and PvP events. * Arachno * Sirenia * Zombat * Behemoth * Lichlock * Shell Shock * Crypt Wraith * Supernovus * Mekali * Master Splitter * Azuria * Satyr Shaman * Retribution * Xenarach * Haggis * Humongous * General Chaos * Slashog PvE Exclusive Mutants The following has only been rewarded as a PvE reward * Ragnar (Legendary) PvP Exclusive Mutants The following have only been rewarded as PvP rewards. * Anubis (Legendary) * Wicked Witch (Legendary) 'Legendary Mutants' The following mutants can only be obtained in the shop for a limited time or as prizes in Mutants Slots. As with the previous mutants, they can only be upgraded by crossbreeding them with a mutant which shares at least one of it's genes. *Buck Maurice *Cosmo Kong *Sentry *Monocerus *Thor *Master Oida *Dezinger *Cobrakai *Galactic Guardian *Anubis *Ragnar *Triple-B *Cursed Rider *Blood Berry *BattleToad *H.U.M.A.N. *Micky Krueger *Cezanne *Star Trooper *Invadron *Scare Bear *Autonorush *Wicked Witch *Azog *Zena *Halbeard *Absolem *Bazzinger *Space Princess *Wampara *Genshiryoku *Tinker Blade *Psychoboar *The Experiment *Buranka *Project X27 *Kontiki *Leonidas *Ghost Killer *Britany *Exo Cookie *Mephisto *Monolith *Deathcon 1 *Commander Ender *Apex *The Boogey Girl *Tri-Klops *Rhino Squadron *Lady Harpy * Kraken 'Zodiac Mutants' The following are special mutants which correspond with the twelve zodiac signs. These mutants can only be purchased in the shop for a limited time during their respective zodiac month or as prizes in the Mutants Slots. They are are NOT breedable and CANNOT be upgraded. *Cancernia *Leohart *Virgon *Libraro *Prince Scorpion *Sagittaurius *Caprika *Aquapunzel *Exo Fish *Rammerhead *Taurider *Geminium *Nebulus 'Exclusive Mutants' The following mutants can only be obtained after completing a specific requirement or task. As with Zodiac mutants, they are NOT breedable and CANNOT be upgraded, with the exception of Astro Magician and Tengu. *Captain Peace *Goliath *Oriax *Mr Marvelous *Ivory Hanzo *Gargantus *Galactic Emperor *Astro Magician *Nebulus *Rakk 'N' Ruin *Tengu Video Game Mutants The following are exclusive mutants which were available for purchase in the shop. They commemorate popular video game characters. *The Plumber *Lara *Supraman X Seasonal Mutants These mutants can only be purchased in the shop for a limited time during their respective holidays. They are NOT breedable and CANNOT be upgraded. *Jack O'Lantern (October 31st) *Snowmage *Easter Gunny (Easter) *George Washington (July 4th) *Louis XVI (July 14th) *Garuda (August 17th) *Mexichatl (September 16th) *Cryonos *Santactopus *Cupid (February 14th) *Abraham Lincoln 'Recent Activity'